The Frozen Fire
by UltimateCaptain65
Summary: Goku and Pikkon rushed towards Hell to prevent Frieza and Cell's escape, As soon as they stopped them, Goku unexpectedly transform into Super Saiyan 3 making a portal and pulled Goku and Pikkon to the rift. As they woke up they realize they're no longer dead. They are now stranded to this strange world. Will they find a way back home or are they stranded to this world forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I only wrote this story so I can smile myself up a little and I really wanted a crossover of Dragon Ball Z and Frozen until Elsa meets Goku story came out and I like it.**

**Anyway this is a story where Goku finally knows how to reach Super Saiyan 3 form at the other world while he was dead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Other World Grand Kai's Planet**

Goku the saiyan who born on planet Earth and defend it from evil, the saiyan who defeated Frieza and bring peace to the universe, the father who sacrificed himself for his family and the people of the earth trains at the other world to become stronger to defend the cosmos from cosmic evil.

He cupped his hands and put it through his right stomach and said...

"Ka..Me..Ha...Me..."

The words make the blue light energy came out from his cupped hands and grows brighter and stronger.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Beam came out faster like a speed of light and hits the mountain making it to explode like an atomic bomb.

"My my Goku you're getting stronger than before." said King Kai while cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief.

"Well what can I say I always love to train and fight the strongest." said Goku.

"Hmmm I see, oh by the way Grand Kai wants to talk to you at his house." informed King Kai.

"Oh okay just give me a sec." said Goku as he starts patting his pants and shirt and uses instant transmission to teleport towards the home of Grand Kai.

**Grand Kai's Home**

Goku reached Grand Kai's Home and saw Grand Kai and Pikkon waiting for him.

'Wow Pikkon is here as well, this is going to get interesting.' Goku taught.

"Ah Goku your finally here good." said Grand Kai.

"What is it Grand Kai?" asked Goku.

"Well there's a problem in hell." Grand Kai told him. "Thank Cell for that."

"What did Cell do this time?" asked Goku with a serious tone.

"He destroyed the power core of the shield from Hell that trap them and without it all of the Villains are now free." explained Grand Kai. "You and Pikkon must stop them before they can harm anyone or anything."

"We'll do our best wish us luck." said Goku as he and Pikkon flied towards Hell.

**Outside of Hell**

"Hahahahahaha! We're free! We're finally free." said Frieza with joy.

"Thank me for that if it hadn't been for me we would be stuck here forever." said Cell with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah sure..." snorted Frieza.

"Cell, Frieza!" shouted Goku. "Stop this or you all we'll get some serious pain."

"Oh my oh my look who's here." smirked Frieza. "Cell why don't deal with him."

"With pleasure Lord Frieza." said Cell with a evil smirk as he instantly flied towards them.

"I'll deal with him Goku." said Pikkon as he starts rushing towards Cell but stopped by Goku.

"No Pikkon you deal with the other guys down there before they escape." Goku told him. "I'll take care of them."

"You sure?" asked Pikkon making Goku smile.

"I'm sure." said Goku as he transform into a Super Saiyan form. "Now go before the others escape."

"Good luck Son Goku you'll need it." said Pikkon as flies down to deal with the others.

Cell started to punch Goku in the face but he dodged it completely and kicks Cell in the gut making him scream in pain and flung backwards, Goku flew after him as his fist clenched, Goku gave him a powerful punch in the face making Cell's face to explode, Cell's body fell down to the Hell's ground.

'Alright one down one to go.' he taught but he was unexpectedly got kick in the face by Frieza.

"Fool I can't believe you fell for that." laughed Frieza.

"Well guess I've got to not fall for that again." said Goku as he rushed towards Frieza but stopped by his pain.

"Wha- whats-who-" Goku words stopped by his pain, when he looked down he saw Cell punching his balls.

"Suprise Son Goku you fell for it again." taunted Cell as he gave Goku a powerful kick in his balls making Goku scream in pain. "Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Goku fell to the ground as his pain started to disappeared he struggled to stand up, he saw Cell and Frieza laughing at him uncontrollably.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh my Kami I can't stop laughing Hahahahaha!" taunted Frieza still laughing as well as Cell.

"You still think that our strength is still the same? We trained harder than you boy, we trained to become the Gods to this realm." said Cell with a evil smirk in his face and his arms crossed.

"Train harder than me?" Goku repeated Cell's word. "Well let's see about that."

Goku instantly rushed towards them but stopped unexpectedly.

"What the-? Goku looked down and saw the stems of the trees hold his leg and pulled him back hard making Goku fell to the ground once more. The stems hold his arm and body, Goku tried to get out but the stems are too strong for him to free. "What is this?!"

"Ah say hello to our friend the Grock" Cell introduced Grock to him. "The Grock was a mystical creature born with powerful stems that can survived any attack and it is capable to absorb a pure life energy like you."

The Grock started to absorbed his life energy, Goku screamed in pain louder than before.

"You will be stuck here forever." smirked Cell.

"Aaargh! You want my energy?! Here you can have it!" yelled Goku as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and scream louder and louder. The Grock tried to hold his stems and absorbed every life energy of him but Goku's life energy boost, Grock was terrified that he understands that Goku's power is limitless, the entire stems that hold him was finally disintegrated by Goku's power. As he was finally free he looked up at Frieza and Cell, their jaws dropped and their eyes got bigger.

"Don't tell me that he that transformation too?" asked Frieza with his faces was still terrified.

"Oh my Kami yes..." replied Cell still terrified at Goku's transformation.

"My turn." smirked Goku as he disappears and reappears behind them.

"Wha-" Frieza and Cell turn around and got kicked in the face by Goku making them fall to ground unconsciously.

"Hahahahaha." laughed Goku while scratching his head but stopped as his power still growing rapidly. "What the- my powers still growing what's going on?!"

Goku unexpectedly transform into a Super Saiyan 3. 'Whoa my power's still growing even that I'm at the Super Saiyan 3 form!' he taught.

"Goku what are you doing?! this realm can't hold your power for much longer!" shouted Pikkon.

"There's something wrong with me I think that 'Grock' did something to me." Goku told him. "Oh Kami I think I'm going to explode..."

"No Goku don't you'll open the rift!" warned Pikkon. "Hold on I'm coming!"

"I can't hold it for much longer..." said Goku.

"Hold on I'm here now."

But it was too late Goku's energy explode like a supernova making a rift behind Goku and Pikkon. Goku lose his concious and the rift pulls him at it but stopped by Pikkon by grabbing his body.

"Hold on Goku we're going to get us out of here just hold on." said Pikkon.

But the rift was too powerful to make Goku and Pikkon escaped, as soon as they got pulled in the rift closed.

**To be continued...**

**So do you like it?**

**Please review, favorite and follow my story**

**Thanks for reading it**


	2. Chapter 2 This Strange World

**Hello Guys I'm back **

**supersaiyanjin219- I don't know it looks fine to me.**

**Frozen- True Goku does have the advantage to train Elsa's problem and fears.**

**Titan- I'll think about it thanks for reviewing.**

**Eu sunt Dracula- I know right! I mean how the heck did Frieza have that huge power already?! 0_o**

**Now lets continue shall we?**

* * *

**Chaper 1**

**The Strange World**

"Uhhhh Where am I?" Pikkon groaned, he saw Goku still sleeping right beside him, he lookedaroundp to this strange place, there were trees, plants and animals like on Earth or is this?

"Goku wake up." said Pikkon, Goku woke up sleepily.

"What?" Where- where are we?" asked Goku as he scratched his head.

"How in Kami's name should I know?! asked Pikkon angrily at Gokj. "I'm not Superman!"

"Just asking hahahahaha!" laughed Goku nervously. "Hey I think this is my home my planet."

"Your planet?" asked Pikkom as he looked around, "well it does look like Earth." he admitted.

"Yeah but different." said Goku.

"Different?" Pikkon repeated. "What are you talking about."

"I can't sense my families or my friends or even King Kai at the other world." explained Goku.

"Then what do we do now?" asked Pikkon.

"We explore!" Goku grinned as he began walking out.

"Of course explore why didn't I think of that." muttered Pikkon

Goku and Pikkon looked around to this strange place while walking.

"Well this is something. This is definitely not my Earth." Goku frowned. He didn't see any dinosaur or a big Eagle flying around in this forest. "Hey look!"

"What is it?" asked Pikkon.

"It looks like a castle. Come on." said Goku as he and Pikkon fly towards the strange castle.

They soon reach the Castle, they look around and saw people walking around to their jobs and homes.

"A...ren...delle." said Goku.

"What was that?." Pikkon raised his eyebrow.

"This Kingdom's name is Arendelle." said Goku.

"Huh and I taught you were just-" Pikkon stopped as he heard a people scream right behind him.

"Aaaaah! Its a Bogeyman!" gestured the woman.

"Run for your lives!" yelled the man as the people run to their homes, Pikkon was confused that why the people was afraid of him.

"Uh what's just happen?" asked Pikkon still confused.

"Hmmm the people must have been afraid from your face especially the lips." said Goku making Pikkon face go red.

"WHAT...IN...KAMI'S...NAME...IS...WRONG WITH MY FACE?!" shouted Pikkon angrily with his face still red.

"Well people must have not seen an alien before." said Goku.

"Yeah sure that explains a lot." grunted Pikkon.

"Don't worry maybe some of this people will understand that your not the monster." cheered Goku.

"Whatever Lets just find the person who's in charge here in this blasted kingdom." said Pikkon with his arms crossed.

"Yes sir Mr. Boogey Man." Goku teased him.

"What in Kami's Name Did You Say Again?!" asked Pikkon angrily at him.

"Nothing." said Goku trying to stop smiling at him.

* * *

**Yeah I know that this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer trust me**

**Oh and Frieza's new form is revealed in Revival of F!**

**Oh if you question that why Goku and Pikkon didn't know that their alive, they will know in the next chapter**

**See Ya Guys Hope We Meet Again!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Girls

**Okay guys this chapter have no Beta Reader so your gonna see a different punctuation, sentence etc.**

**Chapter 3**

The two newcomers finally reached the castle, Goku looked inside the castle from the window. He saw a beautiful lady with a long strawberry blonde hair in braided pig tails and a pink lips. Goku smiled that this young woman sleeps like his son Gohan.

"She must a princess." Pikkon said.

"No doubt about it." Goku admitted. "I mean who lives in a castle."

"Should we wake her up?" Pikkon asked.

"No let's just find a Queen or a King in this kingdom." said Goku. "We don't wanna ruin her sleep anyway."

"I suppose your right."

"Let's go down there and see if the Queen or the King are on the Throne."

"Very well."

"Oh and can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you put mask in your face just in case the Queen, King or Princess won't panic."

"Fine." Pikkon nodded as he take out a handkerchief from his pocket and put on his mouth. They hovered down to the main door and find the King and the Queen in this castle. As they reach to the main door Goku knocked and they waited for someone to open it until they heard a young woman's voice yelling from inside. "Wait I'm coming!"

As the door opened, They saw a young beautiful woman the same from what Goku saw from the window.

"Good Morning! What can I do for you?" She asked very nicely to them.

"Uh are you the Queen?" Pikkon asked her making her the young beautiful woman laughed.

"What me?! No! No! I'm not the Queen." The young woman said. "I'm the princess of this Kingdom and the Queen's sister sir."

"Oh can you take us to her?"

"Of course just follow me." She told them as they head to the throne. While they were walking towards the throne, The princess looked at two visitors with interest especially a man with a jet spiked hair.

"Oh by the way guys don't call me a princess just call me Anna." she introduced herself. "What about you guys?"

"My name's Goku and this is my friend Pikkon." Goku introduced themselves to her.

"So where do you guys lived?" Anna asked.

"We lived in the otherworld." Goku answered her question.

"Otherworld? What's that?" She asked. Confused what 'otherworld' is.

"Otherworld is where dead peoples lives." Goku stated.

"Wait are you saying you guys are dead?!" Anna was shocked that she just met a dead people.

"Yeah." Goku nodded.

"If you guys are dead... then where is your halo on your heads?" She asked.

"Our halos? Their right there see-" Goku's words have stopped by seeing that he and his friends that their halos are gone. "Hey It's Gone!"

"What?!" Pikkon was shocked in disbelief seeing that they have no halos anymore. "By Kami's name... does that mean...?"

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Goku yelled with happiness.

"So wait you didn't notice that you two are alive?" She asked making their heads tilt.

"No I didn't notice it until now." said Goku. "But how are we alive? I mean I'm already dead twice I can't get go back to life again.

"It must have been the shock wave from He-" Pikkon's sentence was cut off by the woman's voice yelling but soft and polite.

"Anna where are you?"

A figure came out of the upper door. They saw a beautiful woman, she had a long platinum hair wearing in a loose braid that is swept over her left shoulder, she wears a crystal-blue, off the shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. She also wars ice-made kitten heels and, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long, transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes. The beautiful woman walks down the stairs. As she came down she notice that there is two men besides Anna.

"Anna who are these two men?" the woman asked politely at the princess.

"Oh this guy with a mask is Pikkon and this other guy here with his spiky hair is Goku." Anna answered happily. The woman stare at the two men especially Goku.

"And why are they here?" She asked again.

"They're asking for...for..." Anna didn't thought about it earlier that why are they here. She turned around towards the visitors and asked. "Why are you guys here again?"

"Well we need your help." Goku answered her question.

"And what help will that be?" the woman asked him.

"To get us back to the otherworld." Goku replied with a smile.

"To get you two back to the Otherworld?" She repeated his sentence. She was curious about the name 'otherworld'. "Is that a place where the American lives?"

"Uh what's an American?" Goku asked making the two girls sweat dropped.

"You don't know what American is? Are you serious?" the woman asked in surprise. How in the freaking heck he didn't know what American is?! American is the most knowing place in the world!

"Well the thing is... We're not from this Earth." said Goku.

"Not from this Earth? What are you talking about?"

"You see, We got transported to your Earth because of my power."

"Transported- wait, did you say power?" Elsa asked.

"Uh yeah why?"

Goku looked at her and see her face was shocked from what she just heard.

"You have powers too?" Elsa asked.

"Yep." Goku nodded.

Elsa was shocked to hear this. There's some people who had powers like her.

"You said you have power right?" Elsa asked making Goku nod as a 'yes'. "What's your power? Is it fire? Snow? Lightning?"

Goku shook his head. "Nope my powers isn't snow, lightning nor fire."

"That's not your powers? Then what is it?" Elsa asked.

"My powers is strength, speed, Ki blast." Goku answered her questions.

"Wow can you show me?" Elsa asked eager to see his powers.

"Sure but can we do this outside?" asked Goku.

"Outside? Why?" Elsa asked confused.

"Because I don't want to wreck your Castle or the Villages." said Goku.

"Very well, Anna you stay here and keep an eye for spies. We'll be at the forest." Elsa told her sister."

"What?! I wanna see it too!" Anna pleaded.

"Anna..." Elsa was cut off by Goku.

"Let her join us besides we have our Pikkon here wanting to look out for enemies." said Goku making Pikkon glare at him.

"Excuse me? Are you saying you want me to look out for enemies or spies and not joining with you?!" Pikkon asked angrily.

"Come on please." Goku pleaded him.

Pikkon sighed. "Fine but just this once!"

"Thanks Pikkon I owe you one." Goku thanked him as he turned around at the two women. "Okay Queen Elsa lead the way."

Elsa nodded as she walked outside as Goku and Anna followed her. Pikkon just watched them.

**To be continued**

**Sorry for taking this long got some job to do.**

**Please Review, Favorite and follow my story.**

**See ya**


End file.
